


Go On And Cry

by mydreamandi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 22:08:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydreamandi/pseuds/mydreamandi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the hateful things said on twitter, after Zayn sees Liam's apology, he knows he has to fix it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go On And Cry

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr prompt: _hey i was just wondering if you could write something about liam getting hate at that concert and zayn being angry and comforting him (i feel really sad and angry about that whole thing there really is some nasty hateful people around how can someone treat another human being like that the boys are not robots they have feelings and liam is just the sweetest boy ever ) sorry lost track there i just need some ziam fluff please if you can :)_

"Liam? Liam? Leeeyum?" Zayn called out in search of the younger boy who was just about to turn 20 in just a month. He seemed older though, he acted like the oldest. He looked out for everyone, but mostly Zayn. He was there for him through everything he’d been going through. He hated the daily battle he had with his body and the abuse he got on twitter. Zayn didn’t handle it like Liam could, but wait tonight was different. Tonight Liam lost it, and he almost started crying on stage.

Zayn didn’t think he’d talk about it. He figured he’d push it aside and be selfless, but when he didn’t come into his bunk as they were headed right to their next destination, he knew that this was big. Even if he didn’t want to when Liam wasn’t answering him, not even when he got cute and called him “Leeyum.” And then something told him to just check his twitter, maybe he tweeted - usually Liam did that as an outlet, and then there it was, not just a tweet but an entire explanation and he was blaming no one but himself.

The last line was all it took for Zayn to jump down from his bunk and get right into Liam’s bunk, jumping and colliding his body with his. “Zayn!” Liam screamed at him pushing him off of him, obviously not wanting the company or anything to do with the other boy. Not right now anyway, maybe later but of course Zayn was just as stubborn.

"Shut the fuck up, how could you type something out like that and not expect me to care? Liam, how could you feel that way? Why do you feel the need to apologize?"

"If I’m doing something wrong, I want them to know I’m sorry. I know we can’t please everyone…" Liam explained.

"Yeah but Liam you let it get to you, you let it bury deep inside of you and now you’re hurting, they’re fucking hurting you." Zayn whimpered taking Liam closer into his arms. “You don’t deserve this."

"It is what it is, Zee. Let them hate me."

"Stop it right now. I can’t let them get away with this." Zayn shook his head before he just went and leaned forward to press a kiss to his forehead, nose, and then directly on his lips. His hands came up and he cupped his face, “You are perfect to me, Liam. You were there for me through all my hard times. You never once thought about your fucking self. You don’t deserve this."

"…if I don’t deserve it, why all of a sudden I’m the bad guy huh?" The words were asked, and there was no answer for it. People were just dumb, stupid, idiots, morons, losers, low-lives, wanting to hurt people because they hate themselves. There was no answer, and Zayn couldn’t tell him why, he didn’t know what to say. He couldn’t make it better.

He bit down against his bottom lip and just looked into his lover’s eyes. “You have every right to hate them but you can’t hate yourself.” He finally spoke out with his thumb playing against his cheek, wiping away the tears that were falling down from his face. “I love you so much, Liam. I want that to be enough to let you see that these things are mindless. You helped me see that, I need you to see it too.”

Liam swallowed and gave Zayn a simple nod, his body quivered in his arms and how amazing he actually did feel as they laid like this. There was a small sniffle and a little pout to the older boy before he spoke, “When did you get so wise?” He cracked a smile too.

"I learned from the best." Zayn grinned right back at the smile he saw on his boyfriend’s lips. “You going to be okay yeah?"

"Yeah, I think so. I have you, and just as long as you know you have me too…"

"I know, Leeyum, I know, don’t you worry."

"I’m not worried anymore. I’m going to be okay. Thank you." Liam breathed in taking Zayn in for a kiss. A ever lasting one. Where it felt like the first time as tongues collided and massaged each other giving both of them butterflies and giggles.

"Mmm, that was all I needed, why didn’t you just do that first." Liam did end up giggling too, rubbing his nose up against Zayn’s and giving that smile that sent Zayn’s heart soaring.

"Mhm, oh and Liam?" He asked him with a smirk, tickling his side.

"Hm?"

“ _Forever_.” He needed to say nothing more, their bodies collided again and made love into the night with proof of love and trust.


End file.
